


Someone to Watch over Him [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Andromeda
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, F/M, Loss, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near death, Rhade mistakes Beka for Louisa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Watch over Him [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Someone To Watch Over Him](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/21971) by Vee017. 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic/someone%20to%20watch%20over%20him.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 12:07min

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I was hit buy a fierce bout of nostalgia in the weeks leading to my birthday and I really wanted to do a podfic of one of the first fics I read and still like. Since I'm already working on a longer Inuyasha project, the other fandom I was devouring fan fic in in my early days was Andromeda. 
> 
> This one is as much for myself as it is for my fellow Ba-chicks <3
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, Rhade was the only reason I stuck around for seasons 4 and 5 :D


End file.
